


Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 2 - Red

by Lunarii



Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [2]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, That's my man, X/Zero week 2021, Zero claims X as his own, Zero is radiating Big Cat Energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29798718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarii/pseuds/Lunarii
Summary: A new male has arrived at hunter base.Zero is not having it.
Relationships: X/Zero (Rockman)
Series: X/Zero Week - 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198139
Kudos: 7





	Zero/X Week 2021 - Day 2 - Red

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Due to all the wars and unfortunate accidents, the 17th Elite Unit, overseen by X, was short-staffed. X felt guilty at recruiting new reploids for his cause and the pit of his metal core twisted when he thought about close friends that passed away since he couldn’t save them. He still blamed himself for everyone lost and he didn’t want any more reploids endangering their lives. Thus, X rested all the burdens of the world on his shoulders and has been fighting tireless for centuries, not wanting anyone else to get involved. 

But when a new rookie showed up on his own free will with such a determination to join, despite X reinforcing the life and death risks associated with being a Maverick Hunter, emphasizing that coming back alive from missions might not be possible, and stating the psychological trauma that came with the job, X decided to interview him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
10 AM – Maverick Hunter Headquarters – Abel City  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

The new rookie in question was based off a taller build, with handsome jet black hair and reinforced titanium chest plates that looked like large pectorals. His steel grey eyes brimmed with confidence and his design mirrored that. He was assigned to the 17th Elite Unit, under the command of Maverick Hunter X. 

“X, I’ve seen all the amazing things you’ve done for humanity, I’m so glad I get to be with you, my name is Zayden!” He said in a smooth voice, taking X’s hand in own, lingering. Bashfully, X pulled away.

“Thanks for coming, glad to meet you too! So my warnings didn’t scare you, huh?” X looked over inquisitively. 

“No sir, I’ve always wanted to meet you and work alongside your cause. I’m ready, no matter what happens. I’m trained in martial arts and specialize in close combat.” Zayden replied, with an unwavering voice. 

“That’s wonderful to hear! First let’s give you a tour of the place and then I’ll introduce you to everyone. Then we’ll enter the simulation rooms to do your assessment, I can’t wait to see what your combat style looks like in action. Later, I’ll show you to your room, we have so much to cover today!” X rambled excitedly, Zayden looking at him amused.

“Oh wait, are you feeling tired from your trip? Would you like an e-tank first for an extra boost? We have lemon blitz, coastal splash, and orange twister. They’re all flavored with nutritious nanites.” X chimed, thoughtfully.

“You’re cute, do you know that?” Zayden stated, closing the distance between himself and X.

Not used to that reaction and not knowing how to reply, X blushed and his melodious laugh could be heard from down the hall.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

This registered in Zero’s perceptive aural receptors and the first thought that came to his mind was “only I can make X laugh like that.” Unknown to X, Zero was aware of the whole interaction and wasn’t liking it at all. This new guy was getting way too friendly with X and he seemed to be enjoying it. How dare he! Plus, since Zayden was new, he would be taking up a lot of X’s limited time.

_His time._

He saw red in his vision and was livid when Zayden was getting physically closer to X, ready to do who knows what.

With his lightning quick reflexes, he appeared in front of X, bearing his fangs to the newcomer and towering over him, his hair bristling.

Zayden stood his ground, sharp steel meeting icy blue eyes that cooled the room in a dangerous chill.

Without warning, Zero launched his fist out in a punch that never made it to the intended target because X grabbed his arm. Zayden was bolting down the hall. 

“Z…Zero, you’re scaring the new recruit, that’s rude!!!!” X said in shock, crossing his arms and giving a stern look to Zero, noting to himself that he would do damage control later. He wouldn’t want the only voluntary help that he’s getting to disappear, also worried about the reputation of the organization if word got out that Zero tried to attack unprovoked.

Zero glared at him, icy blue eyes chilling him to the core.

“He needed to learn his place. Didn’t you see, that man was obviously flirting with you and you were obviously enjoying every second of it!”

“Flirting?…pffttt…where’d you learn that one?” X blinked at Zero, incredulously. 

Frustrated, Zero pulled X into a quiet corner in the hallway where they wouldn’t be visible. He leapt and pinned X against the wall, effectively trapping X’s arms with his strong hands. He felt a great desire to claim the Lightbot for his own.

_"Mine."_ he deeply growled into X’s neck while nibbling at exposed flesh, trying to rightfully mark his territory. He was only satisfied when he saw the skin start to bruise and the deep flush on X’s face.

Grinning, the crimson hunter leaned in, slipping his tongue into X’s mouth; asserting his dominance over the smaller Lightbot who openly moaned in the heated kiss.

Both hunters only pulled back to let their bodies ventilate, the equivalent of a human catching their breath.

"I'm y...yours, Zero~" X replied in a shaky breath, Zero pleased with himself.


End file.
